


Fantasy come true

by vinylmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, Muke - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Fantasy, M/M, Slutty Michael, Taken, cum, dirty - Freeform, slut, the best kind of Michael obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylmuke/pseuds/vinylmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is....dirty very dirty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy come true

**Author's Note:**

> uh so yah here's this but I'm running out of ideas I just go off what I see what people like so feel free to leave requests =)

Michael was going down to get some fresh air, as he always does after his boyfriend fucks him, and then falls asleep. He noticed someone was out on the screened in balcony already but he continued to walk out in just a t shirt and his pretty lace panties he begged his boyfriend not to mess up since his boyfriend had a thing for making Mikey cum in his pants, which was hot but not when he got his favorite panties messed up.

"What're you doing out here?" Michael innocently asked, looking to his boyfriends father or was sat in a chair, smoking a cigarette.

"Just wanted to clear my head. Plus, my wife is asleep and I wasn't keen on hearing my son fuck his boyfriend." He smirked, joking about.

"Sorry 'bout that." Mikey whispered, cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"S'fine. You've got pretty moans though I'm sure I could make them louder." He winked, making Michaels soft cock perk up a bit.

"Mhm, like the thought of that, baby boy?" He asked, looking towards the younger boys buldge.

"That's inappropriate, Mr. Hemmings."

"When have you ever called me that? Stick with Luke, or daddy." Michael let out a little moan at that as Luke pulled him into his lap.

"Turned on, kitten? You couldn't expect to come down here in my sons t shirt and pretty little panties and not have me make a move, could you?" Michael shook his head.

"Did you do this on purpose? Huh, little whore? Want daddy to see you walking around half naked after getting fucked by my son?" Michael nodded, grinding down to get some friction.

"How about you suck daddy's cock and then I'll fuck you in the same hole my son was just in, just came in, hmm? How many times did he cum in you?"

"Twice, sir."

"Think you have room for another load."

"Fuck, yes, daddy. Always have room for your cum."

"I'm sure I'm bigger than him, think there's enough room to fit my grown man cock in your tight little 17 year old hole?"

"Yes, daddy, please, stretch me out with your fat cock, please, please."

"Quit begging and get on your knees, slut. Quicker you get my cock wet the quicker I'll slip inside you, yeah?"

Michael instantly dropped to his knees, unbuckling the older lads pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. He pulled the cock out, mouth watering, ready to get his lips on it.

He felt a hand in his hair, pulling him towards his cock, with the other hand Luke picked his cock up, guiding it to Michael's mouth. "That's it, good boy, take it, all of it." Luke moaned out, sliding to the back of his throat.

"Fuck, haven't gotten my cock properly sucked in so long, such a good whore, taking daddy's fat cock down your throat. Do I taste better than my son, huh? I know you suck his cock, too, am I better?"

"Yes, daddy, so much better." He popped off and said before going back to licking. Once he was satisfied with that he wrapped his pretty pink lips around the tip, sucking tightly before taking Luke's dick back down his throat, bobbing up and down.

"Fuck, baby, pull off. I don't wanna cum down your throat, want to save it all for your bum." But Michael didn't want to listen, he wanted to taste his cum so luke had to forcefully pull him off, ready to spank him but too horny.

"Pull your panties down, and sit back up in my lap. I'm gonna fuck you in his shirt." Luke said, making Michael moan.

"You sure?" Luke asked when Michael was in his lap, Michael rushed out a "yes" ready to have an adult cock in him.

"Such an eager little slut for dick when you were just getting fuck. Did he not satisfy you, huh? Have to beg his dad for cock, too? Might just have to keep passing you around, you'd love that, wouldn't you slut?"

"Uhh, huh, daddy, please, please give it to me."

"But you're my little whore, little pleasure toy that I get to use now." Luke whispered in his ear, taking his own cock in his hand and forcing Michael down on it.

"Ahh, can't believe you're so tight. Still wet and warm with cum." Luke moaned.

"Fuck, pound me daddy, don't go easy, want your grown man cock, please, I'll show you I can handle it, I can take it." Michael said, roughly bouncing up and down.

He was driving Luke crazy with the dirty talk and his tight hole. Luke hadn't felt this much pleasure in months, it was overwhelming for him.

"Feel good, baby boy."

"S 'good."

"Keep riding me, daddy's so close, baby, so close."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, here it comes, ahh." Luke moaned out loudly, filling the boy with more cum.

"You feel it shooting into you, baby? Mixing in with the cum already in there. Mhm, such a good little cum slut, keep going."

"Sensitive and close, daddy."

"Keep fucking yourself on my cock, good boy, make daddy cum again. I won't be satisfied till I'm dripping out of your little hole."

"Sss'close, daddy, about to cum."

"Just on my dick baby, come on baby boy, cum and then you can lick it up when I'm done giving you another load." He couldn't even finish before Michael was pouring all over his chest.

Luke grabbed Michaels hips, stopping him from doing the work, seeing how tired he was and started pounding up into him. "Uh, uh, so good, fuck, feels so good, such a good little toy for me to use." Luke said, repeatedly pounding into the younger boys abused hole.

"Daddy, please cum in me again, cum in your little whores hole, it'll make me so happy"

"Yessss, Michael, ahh feel it again baby? So much cum shooting into it." It didn't seem to stop for another 30 seconds and Luke let Michael rest on his chest for a minute before pulling out and watching the cum pour out of his hole, making the older mans tired cock twitch at the hot sight, it tried to perk up again when Michael got back on his knees, licking his daddy's chest clean on his own cum.

"How do you taste, princess?"

"Yummy, daddy. Thank you." He winked before going back inside. Hoping they could do this again.


End file.
